This Afternoon
by A Girl Defying Gravity
Summary: This is a revised and longer version of the old This Afternoon on my old account Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x. Jasper and his best-friends, Emmett, Edward, Alec and Jacob have a party. Non-canon pairings. Some swearing and possible lemons. R&R thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do the plots (This is from my old account Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x).  
A/N: This is a revised, longer version of the old This Afternoon. It is no longer a oneshot but a multi-chapter fic. Thank you all for following me already.  
I am in the process of creating outfits for this fanfic. They should be up with in the week and the other chapters will either be up today or tomorrow as I have already done three other chapters :)  
Please enjoy the works of my imagination with the characters Stephanie has gifted us.**

* * *

It was the middle of spring break and Jasper Whitlock and his three best friends were all lazing around in Jasper's living room. Emmett McCarty and Jacob Black were versing Jasper in WWE 2K14 whilst Edward Mason was playing on his laptop, doing god-knows what. Half through one of the game Emmett paused it and looked at Jasper, a crazy smile on his face, which caused his opponents to glare at him.  
"Emmett! What the actual fuck bro!" Jasper growled at him, seeing as he was kick their asses and was winning his bet with Edward.  
"You know how we are the most popular guys in High School," he started and all three let out a annoyed "yes", Emmett continued, "so why don't we have a party? I mean we could have it anywhere or whatever," he said shrugging his shoulders a smirk still present on his face however.  
"Emmy, if it wasn't gay, I would kiss you!" Jasper laughed, causing Emmett to raise his eyebrows like he was accepting the challenge of being kissed by his best friend.  
"Get a room, we don't need to see the Jaspmett stuff going on." Jacob laughed, causing Jasper to push him over from his sitting position on the floor by the couch.  
"Guys, where is Alec?" Edward randomly asked as the others were all wrestling on the floor. Just as they broke apart they heard the door open and they dived apart, afraid it would have been Jasper's parents, who absolutely hated fighting in the house.  
"Hello?!" they heard Alec shouting as he closed the door and taking off his coat and shoes.  
"In here, fucker!" Jasper shouted as he jumped back on to Emmett's back and tried to wrestle the big lump to the floor, but he was failing, Emmett was the greatest wrestler the school had ever had, and he played for the football team too, whilst Jasper was just a baseball player, Edward was the same and so was Alec. Jacob played for the football and soccer team - and they were the star players.  
Alec and Jasper were different from the rest of their best friends. Edward, Emmett and Jacob had all grown up in Forks, whilst Alec was originally from Italy and Jasper, Texas.  
"Alec, what has my mum told you about the state of your room?" Jasper asked before Alec's arse touched the seat.  
"I had to keep it tidy," he said, a frown on his face, which deepened when he realised why Jasper had said it. "Fine." and he walked off upstairs, ranting in Italian about how much of a douche Jasper was. The others just watched him walk upstairs and started to laugh when they heard his door close.  
"Okay, we need to organise this party." Jacob said once everyone had calmed down.  
"How about we have it tonight? My parents won't be back for another few days and as long as nothing is broke we are fine."  
"Sure! We all pretty much have everyone's number and we can always tweet about it." Emmett inputted, and then shared a fist bump with Jasper over his suggestion.  
"Okay, whilst I lock away the valuables, I want you three to tweet that there is a party here, tonight - but we need a time? Roughly 7pm?" The others nodded and said it was fine, "We need to fill Alec in too. And once that's all done, lets go get some alcohol and food. Emmy, will your dad be willing to buy us the alcohol?" Emmett thought about it and nodded.  
"Okay guys, get too it! We don't have much time!" Jasper said jumping up from his spot on the couch and running around the living room, locking the cupboard doors/draws. He grabbed the 2 vases and put them in his parents room, locking the door behind him, he then cleaned the kitchen ready for when the food was to be placed out on the counter and he grabbed some more spare blankets from the airing cupboard for if there were any guest crashing on the floor/couch.  
"Alright, the tweets have been sent, and we have had quite a few replies all ready." whilst that was being said Alec jumped on Emmett's back and said, "What am I missing out on?" causing everyone to laugh, even Edward. "Check your Twitter." Was all that was said before the others went to the front door, and started to put on their shoes and jackets.  
"Awesome!" was all they heard from Alec before he was putting his shoes back on and grabbing his jacket, running out of the house towards his car.  
"Alec! Wait! We need to split into teams. I want you, Edward and Jacob to go to the grocery store and pick up a shit tonne of junk food, finger food and any party food that you can find, and then bring it back here. I'm not sure what kind of CD's are here, so bring your own too and then you can just chill here and get ready? Is that cool? Whilst Emmy and I go speak to his dad about getting us some booze." Everyone nodded and dived into cars, their own separate ones for Alec, Edward and Jacob, depending on how much food that they bought and for Emmett and Jasper they jumped into Emmett's huge jeep and drove off to his house, which was the otherside of Forks.  
Jasper and Emmett arrived at Emmett's house five minutes later, after having taken the back roads. They walked straight into the house, after kicking off their shoes on the front porch. Emmett lived in an old appearing house, on the outside it was a 19th Century house, a rather large porch which went all the way around the house and a portico above, circuling the second floor. Appearances however were definitely deceiving. The interior of Emmett's house was a major contrast to the outside, everything was new, modern and very technical; there was no remnant of the past inside the house, unless you count the structure.  
The boys found Mr. Garrett McCarty in the living room of the old yet modern house. He looked up when he heard them enter the room.  
"Hey boys," he smiled warmly at them. Garrett McCarty was one of the leading figures in the town, not only was he owner of a few of the stores in the town but he was the Deputy Mayor under Jasper's father, Peter Whitlock. "What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" he smiled at them, pausing the television on whatever film he was watching.  
"Dad, we need some alcohol." Emmett said quietly to his father, looking at the floor.  
"Where is the party? Who's hosting? How many people are going to be there? What alcohol do you want?" he shot out quickly, causing both boys to take a step back.  
"At mine, Garrett. Me, Emmett, Edward, Jacob and Alec are hosting. A few and whatever you can get us." Jasper calmly replied, and Emmett was mentally thanking whoever was up there for Jasper's intervention.  
"Oh, okay, sure. You boys want to come with me?" Garrett's reaction shocked the two as they both had expected him to have a dicky-fit but low and behold he didn't.  
"Thanks dad," Emmett said as Jasper said, "Thanks Garrett." and they both waited for Garrett to get changed before they went to the liquor store to pick up beer and spirits.  
Whilst on the otherside of town, the others were all running around Wal-mart trying to find the best party food; picking up a lot of doritos, salsa dips, pizzas, chocolate, sweets, plastic cups (so as to not ruin the good ones in Jasper's house) and some bottles of soda, mainly Cola.  
"Is this everything?" Jacob asked. "Well if they want anything else, the bitches can order their own food - or just go without," Alec laughed, Edward agreed with him, as he felt like they shouldn't supply food for the guests when they could just order out, and get a mass amount of pizzas delievered from Dominoes in Port Angeles.  
"Come on, we should get back, I need to run home first and I'd rather not arrive home with food in the trunk. Anyway this stuff needs to go in the freezer, so then it can be cooked later." Alec said as they climbed into their individual cars and drove back to the Whitlock house. When they arrived they found Jasper, Emmett and Garrett unloading a few crates of beer into the house.  
"You need any help Jay?" Alec shouts as he runs into the house to place the shopping bags on the counter in the kitchen before running back out to Emmett's jeep and grabbing the a crate of spirits.  
"Jesus, how much alcohol did you buy?!" Jacob asks as he also grabbed a crate full of spirits, walking slowly into the house, careful not to drop the heavy object in his arms.  
"Quite a bit. Thanks boys for helping to bring them in." Garrett said to the boys before placing the last two crates on to the floor next to the others, he then turned to Emmett and said, "Emmy, you're going to have to take me home, thanks son." he smiled before he said his goodbyes and tapped Jasper on the back, walking out of the house. As he walked out of the door there was a chorus of "byes!" from the boys.  
"I'll be back in a bit, to help set up. See you later Jay." Emmett said before he fist bumped the others and went out to the jeep with his father waiting patiently inside.  
"So guys, ya'll can go home to get ready, just be sure the be here for about six thirty, see you tonight," Jasper said before he saw his best friends out of the house.

It was roughly six pm when Emmett arrived at Jasper's house, to find Jasper having a nap. The food still in the freezer.  
"Jay. You have to wake up, now. Its an hour to go." Emmett said as he laid down next to his sleeping best friend.  
"Hey, Emmy, what time is it?" Jasper asked, rolling over to face him. Emmett rummaged around in his pocket to find his phone. "Its just after six. Come on get your white ass up, we have to start getting ready. The guys will be here in half hour." Emmett stood up and held his hand out to his oldest and closest friend, even if his dad wasn't the Deputy Mayor he knew that he and Jasper would have been friends.  
Jasper jumped out of the bed, running into his bathroom and did everything he had to do; shower, use the toilet and brush his teeth. When he walked back into his room Emmett was sat on his bed all dressed.  
"You looking fine!" Jasper whistled at his best friend, smiling at him. Jasper knew Emmett had confidence issues (which to any normal person would seem ridiculous as he was the star football player but he did) and he was trying to help his best friend see that his issues were not needed.  
"Shut up Jay," he laughed, leaving the room to allow Jasper to get changed. Jasper emerged from his room, fully dressed, a few minutes later. His curly mop of hair was even brushed out of his eyes.  
"Okay, I've put the pizza's in and they should be done with fifteen minutes to spare, so they can be cut up and placed on a surface. We need to sort out the beer keg, I don't fancy picking up bottles or cans in the morning." Emmett laughed whilst Jasper nodded.  
Emmett had just dragged the keg from the garage when the others walked in, Alec leading them in. "I am so stoked for tonight!" he jeered, causing the others to hollered out an agreement.  
Jacob ended up getting roped into sorting out the beer kegs with Emmett - lifting them on the counter after filling them with the cans of beer that Garrett had bought them, whilst Edward and Alec had to sort out the food - not that they expected much of it to be eaten, though it was a courteous offer. Jasper was left to make sure the family valuables were safely locked away, including the fine china and the tumblers of his fathers whiskey, and that the music was set up.  
"Jay, two minutes!" Emmett shouted from in the kitchen, causing everyone to jump and start sorting themselves out, mostly pulling down their tops or shirts and in Jasper's case brush his curly bangs out of his eyes. "Dude, you need a hair cut," Jacob laughed as he watched his Texan friend move his hair out of his eyes for the tenth time since he had been there from six thirty.  
"Seven pm! Go!" Emmett yelled as he ran towards the front door, pulling it open and nearly got stampeeded from the amount of people waiting to get in. The crowd rushed in, excited babbling noises coming from all of their mouths and all in awe of his house as no one but necessary people had ever been inside the Mayors house before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Stephanie Meyer does) but I do own the plot (thanks to my old account Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead)Hey again guys! This is Chapter 2 of This Afternoon. I know I said I would upload it tomorrow but I just wanted to get it on here as soon as possible, its not like it wasn't already done.  
Please R&R.  
Thanks.**

* * *

The party had been going good for about an hour before Jasper's ex and her "posse" showed up. Alice Brandon, Isabella "Bella" Swan, Jane Volturi, Renesmee Cullen and Rosalie Hale all arrived, dressed to the nines, they looked like runway models, set loose at a house party, something that didn't look like their "scene" because of their designer outfits.  
"Jazzy!" Alice squealed when she saw her ex-star baseball ball player boyfriend, which caused Jasper and the boys to groan, Emmett even went so far as to flip her the bird before he spun and got himself some more beers.  
"What, Alice?" Jasper asked coldly. The whole reason why they had split up was because Jasper had found out from some of his team mates that they had seen Alice screwing around with another schools star baseball player, which really pissed him off, but he was willing to forgive her, but when she admitted, whilst drunk, to having had sex with quite a few guys whilst with him he left her and never looked back.  
"I miss you, baby," she smiled a lopsided smile at him, tripping over her own feet as she tried to seductively walk towards him. "I don't think so, skank," Emmett said as he met her halfway and picked her up, walking her to the front door and placing her on the stones. "Girl, we told you once, Jasper doesn't love you anymore. Just leave him alone. Move on." was all that was said before Emmett walked back into the house to find Jasper lining up some shots.  
"Thanks bro," Jasper smiled before handing him a shot of something, "do one with me?" and the next thing you know between them they had roughly 16 shots and were still going when two very drunk girls joined them, which they slowly identified as Bella and Rosalie.  
"Hey sweet-cheeks, wanna do some shots with me and my big bear?" he giggled, realising what he had just called his best friend and the innuendos possibly connected to it.  
"Sure, why not," a giddy Bella smiled as she grabbed the shot out of Jasper's hand and down it, not knowing what it was (luckily for her it was only a shot of Vodka). Rosalie did the same to Emmett, watching him as she downed it.  
They had gone through even more shots than what they anticipated. Jasper and Emmett had roughly 20 shots extra whilst Bella and Rosalie only had 12 each.  
It was roughly one am when they realised that they were the only ones left standing and the music was far too loud, so Jasper stumbled over people and cups on his way to the stereo to turn it down to an acceptable level when he chanced upon Alice and Alec making out on couch.  
"Al, bro. You got an STD now," he slurred, laughed then stumbling back into the kitchen to find Bella sat up on the island and Rosalie was nowhere to be found, same for Emmett.  
"Where has my big bear gone?" Jasper whinned as he walked, well attempted to walk, over to the giggling beauty sat on the island in his kitchen.  
"He disappeared with my Rosie," she said as she handed Jasper a bottle that had been hidden behind her back. To his suprise it was an unopen bottles of Jack Daniels, one of his most favourite drinks. The smooth texture and the slight burn it gives as it travels down the esophagus warms him completely to the core. Even though Jasper usually drinks his Jacks chilled he was willing to drink it anyway that Bella served it to him. With the bottle sat on a different counter Jasper leans in and claims Bella's lips, unwilling for her to break them he places his hands behind her head, knotting them in amongst her hair. What he didn't expect was for her to do the exact same, and she tries to dominate the kiss but he quickly gains the upperhand when he moves his hand down from her hair and to her hips, brushing her breasts on their journey south. She moaned into the kiss when she feels his hand on her breasts.  
"Bella, come with me," he says as he breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers. He looks into her eyes to find that whilst she had sobered slightly her eyes were heavily clouded with lust, and it was towards him. Jasper helped her down off the island and leads her to his room. By the time that they get changed and laid down they had both become lethargic and just passed out as soon as their bodies hit the comfortable bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Stephanie Meyer does) I only own the plot (my old account is Sami-Jay-x-Metalhead-x).  
Thanks again for reading.  
I know the last chapter was short but I didn't know what to write and I think this one is short too but I promise the next few chapters will definitely be longer.  
Please R&R.  
Thanks.**

* * *

Jasper woke around ten am the next day to find he was sharing his bed with someone, as he could feel a warmth next to him in the bed - he instantly knew it wasn't Emmett as the body was petite and wasn't snoring so that deducted his big bear of a best friend. He cracked open his eye to find himself looking at the face of a sleeping angel, however this angel was also his ex's best friend, so he had to resists the urge to slap himself in the head fearing that he would wake her, but as though she could feel his eyes on her she slowly opened her eyes, and blue met brown as they just stared at each other. Bella was the first to break eye contact when she looked down, but came face to face with his well defined chest and had nowhere else to look.  
"Jay, you up yet?" Alec asked as he walked into Jasper's room to find Jasper and Bella once again staring at one another, and then to the door, when they realised that someone was there, Bella's cheeks flared to a bright red and she tried to cover herself with more of the quilt, taking it off Jasper.  
"Yes Al, I'm up. What's the matter? Forgot how to use the toaster again," Jasper chuckled to which he received a glare from Alec. "No, why didn't you tell me my sister was here." he all but shouts. Wait Jane was here?!" Jasper asked climbing out of the bed, thankful that he still had his boxers on. "Yes! She's downstairs sat next to Eddie! Jay what do I do?!" Jasper sat down on the bed and contemplated on a way to get his brother from another mother out of that situation but he found none. "Sorry bro, but you are just going to have to go down and face her. Go. I need to get dressed and talk to Bella."  
Alec spun around and walked out of Jasper's room muttering about how much Jasper sucks and how he always gets the super hot chicks, just like Emmett, who managed to fall in to bed (full clothed with Rosalie Hale - the hottest girl at Forks High School!).  
"Bella, did we "do" anything last night?" Jasper asked when he was sure that Alec had gone back downstairs. Bella lifted up the quilt and found her underwear still on, "Nope, we did nothing. I still have my bra and panties on. Do you regret kissing me? Are you afraid of Alice's reaction? Kissing her best friend?" she brazenly asked. "Okay. Hell no am I afraid of her reaction. It's not like I was cheating on her - she cheated on me! I don't regret kissing you, or even falling into bed with you." he smiled at her, to which she had a greatful look on her face. "She is sorry for that mind, she regrets ever having done that to you." Bella said giving him a sympathetic look. "That doesn't change the fact that she was seeing the star player of my rival team. I can't forgive or forget it," he said with a glum look on his face and it was if Emmett knew what they were talking about walked into the room - completely dismissing Bella, who was half naked - and went straight to Jasper, crouching down in front of him, whispering things that were inaudible to Bella, but what ever Emmett had said seemed to bring back the Jasper that was there a few minutes previous. It was when Jasper was in a better mood that Emmett realised that they had company. "Oh, sorry. Jay, I'm a text away okay," he said before he left the room, carefully closing the door behind him.  
"Sorry you had to see that. The doctor thinks I have a slight case of bi-polar especially when it comes to difficult topics so Emmett helps with it and that, sweet Bella, is the reason why Emmett is my big bear, because he is as soft and cuddly on the inside just like a stuffed teddy but a mean looking mama bear when someone had done something to someone he loves/cares for. Rosalie sure is lucky to have him." Jasper smiles, remembering that he walked back into the kitchen to find Emmy and Rosalie gone, Bella - drunkenly explaining that they disappeared together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Stephanie Meyer does), I only own the plot (this is a revised/rewritten version from my old account Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x).**

**I know I haven't updated in roughly 2 weeks and I'm sorry. I've been ill and had writers block which is seriously not a good combo but I'm better and my writing mojo is back.**

**I'll definitely try my best and update frequently. And I promise the good stuff is yet to come, so please hang on. **

**Please R&R.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

The duo arrived downstairs five minutes later to find the others all spread out around the bottom floor of the house; Edward, Jane, Jacob and Renesmee in the living room; Alec and Alice in the dining room and Emmett and Rosalie in the kitchen preparing a fry up for everyone.  
"Yo, Bella! Do you want tomatoes with yours?!" Emmett shouted when he heard them on the stairs. "No thanks!" She replied and a chuckle was heard coming from Rosalie, "I could have told you that silly,". The couple walked into the living room and said morning but were quickly called into the kitchen by Emmmett, "Come get yo food bitches, its done!", he laughed as he took his and Rosalie's plates into the dining room, setting them next to each other by the head of the table, which was quickly occupied by Jasper and Bella was on his left, Emmett obviously his right, with Rosalie on Emmett's right. Alec sat to Bella's left with Alice next to him, Edward was next to Rosalie with Jane next to him and Jacob adn Renesmee next to them.  
"I would like to thank you all for coming to the party last night, even if I don't particularly like one of you," Jasper started but stopped when Emmett grabbed his arm firmly, "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and enjoy the breakfast that Chef Emmett cooked us," Jasper smiled before he dug into his full cooked breakfast. All around the table there was a collective moan as everyone tried Emmett's cooking, "Guys if you keep it up with the sex noises - well lets just say you'll all be making the same noises but not about my food," Emmett joked and receieved a hit upside the head from Rosalie who didn't look impressed - Emmett quickly leaned over and whispered something in her ear which made her smile.

It wasn't long after the joke that everyone finished their breakfast and helped clean up the cups and whatever else was left. Emmett and Jasper were cleaning upstairs in the bathroom when they came across a used condom and a pair of underwear and Emmett boomed out a laugh. "Well someone clearly enjoyed themselves a little too much!". Jasper just shook his head and carried on cleaning the upper part of the house. "Emmy, I'm tired now..." Jasper whined to his best friend, who just laughed, "Shouldn't have spent all night fucking Bella,". Jasper looked so taken-aback by the comment.  
"Do you really think I would just fuck her? No, Em. We passed out before anything happened, though I wouldn't have minded if anything happened," he contradicted himself.

It took them half hour after to finish tidying the upstairs of the house, finding more condoms in the boys rooms. "Al why was there a condom cellotaped to your door?" Jasper asked with a skeptical look towards his best friend, "I don't know bro, it was there when I woke up this morning," Jacob started sniggering at this point, and everyone turned and looked at him, confused and his sniggering turned into him rolling on the floor laughing, so Renesmee spoke for him, "He thought it would be funny to cellotape the condom to the door and this is his (drunken) words 'to protect us from the evil pixie!' which he got a slap upside the head for," which got him sniggers from the other guys and appalling looks from the girls, Alice especially looked upset. "I know you don't like me, I should leave," she said standing up and without even a backwards glance at Alec or the girls she started to leave the living room but was stopped when Jacob called her, "Alice, can you come back for a moment please. I want to apologise." Everyone one especially Jasper was shocked at the words that had come out of Jacob's mouth - he very rarely apologised for doing something like that, so Jasper concluded to himself that he must really like Renesmee to be apologising to the pixie bitch that he hated because of what happened with Jasper. Emmett ran out of the room, careful not to touch Alice, and went in search of his video camera, he arrived back and said "action!" and Jacob turned to face a crying Alice.  
"As you know, I don't like you, especially after you fucked over Jasper but if I want to be able to have a chance with Renesmee I have to grow up. I know what I did was mean and not called for but my drunk self found it extremely pleasing to do. I'm not saying that we are going to be besties or whatever but I think we should be more civil to one another." he finished and Emmett groaned, "Dude that wasn't an apology that was a weak excuse of one." Emmett said but was quickly shushed by a smack to the back of his head. "Thank you Jacob for the apology. It takes a mature person to apologise to someone they obviously hate for reasons that are important to them." she said as quickly sat back next to Alec, who just put an arm over her and pulled her closer to him.

Everyone had stayed in the living room watching TV when Edward announced that he was going to Port Angeles and asked if anyone wanted to go, and it was only Jane that said yes to going, so that was one couple down, four left. Not long after Edward and Jane left, Jasper spoke, "Guys, I am knackered, I'm heading back to bed. Keep it down. Don't break anything and no fucking on my couch," he laughed and walked off to his room, as soon as he entered he stripped off his clothes once more, chucked on a fresh pair of boxers on, and climbed into bed. He had been tossing and turning for a few minutes when he heard his bedroom door open and close, and he quickly deducted it being Emmett as he would have shouted "Jay, are you still awake!" so he rolled over and caught sight of Bella standing on the other side of his bed, her index finger in her mouth, and pulling on the bottom of her top - which happened to be Jasper's. They looked at each other for another moment and Jasper just lifted up the quilt in invitation to the nervous brunette standing next to his bed - she quickly kicked off her shoes, and pulled off her trousers, leaving her in Jasper's top and climbed into the bed next to him. "And what do I owe the pleasure of you in bed with me again?" Jasper teased her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "I thought you would want company other than Emmett," she giggled. "What I love my big bear, what can I say," he laughed and for the first time in forever (**A/N: see what I did there, a Frozen song ;)**) he admitted to himself he felt happy, and not superficially happy. "You two would make an adorable couple," she joked and was tickled for her comment, "Oh we know, we already have our "ship" name sorted - Jaspmett - it sucks I know but that is us," they laughed and Jasper was increasing enjoying Bella's company. The pair talked for a couple more minutes before the both started to feel lethargic and pulled the summer quilt that was on his bed higher up themselves, and Bella found herself craving for the feel of Jasper's touch so she wiggled backwards until she was pressed against him and he had thrown his arm around her and held her in place. "Thank you for the wonderful night and day Jasper," Bella smiled as she looked over her shoulder at her "big-spoon", who smiled back and said, "Thank you too Bella, for making this past twenty four hours the most enjoyable of my life so far," and he leant down and went to kiss her on the cheek but she had other plans and moved her head and managed to actually kiss him. He pulled back slowly and looked down into Bella's eyes and must have seen something other than lust in them because he leant back down and this time his real intentions were to actually kiss her, and kiss her he did.

Whilst the couple were upstairs, making out in Jasper's bed, the three remaining couples made a bet of what was happening upstairs; Emmett said, "I bet you all $10 that they are fucking," but Rosalie with the backing of Alice and Renesmee said, "No Em, we know Bella she wouldn't fuck someone she just met. So I bet you $10 that she's not even in his room, but someone else's." To which was met with disagreeing noises from Alec and Jacob, the latter speaking up, "Hell no, I bet you all $20 that Bella is upstairs with Jasper, _in his bed_, and they are just making out," so then they argued amongst each other who would go up and see what they were doing, and Emmett being the child ran up the stairs whilst everyone was arguing and opened Jasper's door to find them fully making out, Bella was on top of Jasper and the moans emitting from both of them were enough to force Emmett out of the room, fearing that he might see parts of his best friends anatomy that he didn't want to see. He closed the door quietly and ran back down the stairs with a grin on his face - everyone turned to face him when he entered the room again. "So who won?!" Jacob said excitedly, and jumped up in the air, punching it as he went when Emmett looked at him and winked. "What are you serious!" Rosalie groaned and from the look on her face was close from stamping her foot a little, just to prove how unhappy she was. "Deadly, babe. The moans coming from them were unbelievable," Emmett winked at Rosalie and dug into his pockets for his wallet and passed Jacob his $10 from the bet, Rosalie quickly following and Jacob just danced around happily. "Renesmee, would you do me the honour of coming to the cinema with me? You choose the film and I pay," he smiled and held out his hand for her to take, which she did after saying "I would love to,". That was another couple down. "Hey Alice, want to come back to mine, we can find a film to watch, and I'm sure my parents are out." Alice quickly agreed and soon it was just Rosalie and Emmett left, with the couple upstairs, who had passed out just before Alec and Alice left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does) however I do own the rights to this plot line (this is a revised/rewritten version of This Afternoon from my old account Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x).**

**Sorry for the long wait for an update my friends have been keeping me busy - either having parties or wanting me to just hang out with them.**

**Please R&R.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

With there only being the two couples left in the house, Emmett felt like it was only right that he left Jasper and Bella by themselves, so he turned to Rosalie who was sat to his right and smiled at her. "Rose?". She slowly turned her head to face him and smiled back at him. "Yes, Em." "Will you do me the honour of going on a date with me, tonight?" he looked away then, afraid that she would decline him, but she grabbed his hand which made him look at her. "I would love to Emmett." and she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. They both left the house together, and got into the separate vehicles. Emmett into his Jeep and Rosalie into her BMW convertible.

Emmett didn't drive straight home, first he went to the grocery store to pick up some food and other necessities for himself and then headed home, a smile still plastered across his face. When he arrived home, he found both of his parents waiting for him. Kate McCarty was unlike her husband, who was willing to allow Emmett his freedom, seeing as he was an adult in his eyes - no Kate was furious when she saw her son arrive home after being gone for seventy two hours. "Emmett Aiden McCarty! Where the hell have you been?!" she screeched at him as soon as he stepped foot into the house. "Katie! I told you, he was over Jasper's! I saw them yesterday!" his father jumped in, protecting his son from his angry wife. "Mum, I was over Jay's I swear. Jay and I come here yesterday to see you, but you weren't here," and when Emmett finished explaining Kate looked upset. "Oh, Emmy! I'm sorry! You know how I worry," she smiled weakly as she approached her only child and hugged him close to her, even if it was a bit of a feat, she managed it. "So why do you have a stupid smile on your face? What have you done?!" she questioned, pulling back and staring straight into his eyes, to make sure he was telling the truth. "I have a date with Rosalie Hale, tonight." he supplied, and the smile grew to spread across his face, reaching his ears.  
"Who?" Kate asked confused so Garrett interjected, "Carmen and Eleazar Hale are her parents. Eleazar is the CEO of the Bank." and it was then that Kate remembered who they were and who little Rosalie was. "You mean you got a date with little Rosie! Awe that is so sweet! So where are you taking her?" "Mum, that's a surprise. Now can I go start to get ready?" He asked his mother who reluctantly let him go.

Meanwhile in the Hale house, Rosalie was spending her time relaxing in the bath whilst her parents were out of the house. She must have fallen asleep because she was woken to the sound of her name being shouted, so she quickly scrambled out of the bath, grabbed her gown and ran down the stairs to see her parents waiting in the living room. "Hey!" she smiled as she sat down with them. "Rose, can you explain why we had a phone call of Kate McCarty saying that her Emmett promises to be a gentleman tonight?!" Eleazar asked sceptical. "Ah! Well, you see," she started and looked away from her parents, "Yes?" "Well, Emmett asked me to go on a date with him, tonight." Rosalie said quietly. "Rosie, look at us," Carmen quietly asked and her daughter slowly complied. "Rosie, we aren't angry, baby girl. Just surprised," Eleazar smiled at his only daughter who threw herself into his arms and hugged him closely. "I'm sorry for not telling you," she mumbled into his chest. "Baby, how could you have told us, if we only just got in," Eleazar laughed into Rosalie's blonde hair. "So, Rosie, do you know where Emmett is taking you?" Carmen asked when Rosalie appeared again outside of her fathers arms. "Nope," she said popping the 'p', "he didn't say anything to me, he just asked would I like to go on a date with him tonight," she smiled. "Well then you better go get ready, baby, you don't want him to arrive and you still in your robe," Carmen laughed as Rosalie looked down and realised she was still wrapped up in her robe. Rosalie quickly ran out of the room and ran up to her room and flung open her wardrobe doors, which was luckily a walk in wardrobe.

It took her nearly an hour before she found the perfect outfit, it was shorts and tank top which were beige in colour, the shorts having a scarf as a belt and a pair of golden sandals. Just as she arrived down stairs, the door bell rang and she knew Emmett was there waiting on the other side of the door and no matter how much she had told herself it would be fine, she was still nervous. Eleazar walked out of the living room to find her daughter fretting on the stairs so he ushered her into the living room with her mother and went and answered the door. He opened the door to find a giant of a man stood on the other side. He looked Emmett up and down, sizing him up and realised he was quite a tall, well muscled young man, who looked completely capable of looking after his only child. "Hello?" Eleazar said to a shocked Emmett. "Hello, is Rosalie in?" "Who's asking?" Eleazar shot back quickly. "I'm Emmett McCarty sir," Emmett politely said holding out his hand. "So you're the young man that asked my Rosie out on a date?" Emmett nodded slowly and Eleazar shook his hand. "Come on in Emmett, and please don't call me sir, I feel old being called that," Eleazar laughed as Emmett walked in and was quickly greeted by Rosalie who he thought looked like a goddess. "Wow," was all that Emmett could say as he took in his date for the night. If he though her clothes complemented her greatly at the party the previous night, the beige colour of her clothes made her look heavenly. "Emmett, tongue back in your head! That is my daughter you are staring at!" Eleazar semi-scolded, whilst holding in a laugh at Emmett's expression. "I'm sorry sir, I mean Mr Hale."as he said this Emmett scratched the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable by the situation. "Well, we better be going," Rosalie said at seeing her fathers red face from holding back a laugh. "I'll ring you later when I'm coming home," she smiled as she hugged her mother and kissed her cheek and repeated the action upon her father. Eleazar and Carmen trailed behind the young couple to the door and didn't close the door until they were both buckled into Emmett' s Jeep and nearing the end of the road. "I like him," Carmen said casually as her husband closed the door and she walked into the kitchen. "Garrett and Kate brought him up well," Eleazar smiled.

* * *

Over in the Whitlock residence Jasper and Bella were slowly waking up to hear movement downstairs in the house and Jasper freaked out, running around grabbing the nearest object to him, which happened to be his baseball bat and ran down the stairs. What he saw shocked him. His parents were home. They were home two days early from their vacation. "Mum, Dad?" he asked as he reached the bottom of the stair. "In here Jasper!" his father shouted from what sounded like the living room, so Jasper went in to find his parents sat on the couch. "Jasper, honey, go put clothes on. We don't need to see you in your boxers. And what did you think we were intruders?!" his mother Charlotte said, her southern accent coming through. "Yes mama. We'll I was sleeping and I hear movement down here what do you expect me to thing?" he retorts before he runs back upstairs, and then remembers Bella was still in his bed, with only his tee on. "Sorry it was my parents. They came back early from their vacation. I won't be long, promise." he said and kissed her forehead before chucking on some jeans that were on his dresser and grabbed a tee from the floor. "Jasper Whitlock! What do you mean you were sleeping! It's six in the evening!" Charlotte shouted up the stairs which made Jasper jump and Bella laugh.

Before Jasper could go down and explain his mother walked into the room and was completely shocked at the sight of a girl in her sons bed, wearing one of said sons tee's. "Hello dear," Charlotte smiled at Bella. "Hi, Mrs Whitlock." Bella said and remembered that she had met Charlotte Whitlock at a social gathering that her father had dragged her to before when her mother was out of town. "Mum, out!" Jasper said and Charlotte just smiled at him before vacating his room not without saying bye to Bella. When Charlotte arrived back downstairs she was still in shock.  
"Char! What's the matter? You look shell shocked," her husband, Peter asked worriedly. "I went up to get Jasper...for him to explain why he was sleeping...he has a girl...in his bed!" she blurted out and Peter wanted to laugh. He knew his son was a player, well from what he'd heard of other people but he never thought his son would actually keep a girl for nearly a day. So Peter walked out into the foyer and shouted up the stairs, "Jasper come down here, and bring your girl with you!". And casually walked back into the living room. Jasper walked down with Bella in tow - this time she was wearing her dress and her heels in hand.  
"Mum, dad, this is Bella Swan," Jasper said just as Bella's ass touched the couch. "Oh, Chief's daughter, explains why she looks really familiar," Peter laughed and Bella smiled. "Yes, my fathers Charlie - it's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Whitlock,". "Nice to meet you too Bella," Charlotte smiled and then turned on her son. "Explain," So Jasper did the tedious thing of explain everything and what actually happened throughout the night, and the thing his parents were proud of was that he was considerate enough to 1) lock away their finest in their room and 2) allowed others to stay especially if they were too drunk to get home safely. It would have been damning for Peter's reputation if his own son had allowed kids to drink drive from the house to their own home. "Well at least you were sensible. Now who wants something to eat," Charlotte smiled and took off into the kitchen, Peter close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does) however I do own the rights to this plot line (this is a revised/rewritten version of This Afternoon from my old account Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x).**

**Sorry for the long wait for an update my friends have been keeping me busy - either having parties or wanting me to just hang out with them.**

**Please R&R.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

In the kitchen of the Whitlock household Charlotte looked at her husband bemused. "Lil' Bella Swan was in bed with our Jasper," Charlotte whisper/yelled at her husband. "Yes and your point is? Char, darlin' they are both eighteen and Jasper ain't stupid." Peter said as he pulled his wife into his arms. "But what if they did something stupid Peter?!" She said into Peter's chest. "Now darlin', you promised those two kids sitting in the living room some food, so come on. Let's talk about this later when Lil' Bella has gone home." Peter said calmly whilst holding his wife's face in his hands, his thumbs gently rubbing her cheeks. She breathed out slowly and it seemed to Peter as though she was getting herself into gear to cook up a storm. Peter kissed her forehead before heading back out to the living room and said to Jasper, "Jasper, why don't you invite Emmett and the boys over? Mama is cooking up a storm in there," Peter and Jasper both laughed. "Does Mrs. Whitlock need any help in the kitchen?" Bella asked quietly, which caused the Jasper to laugh harder. "Bella, mama will be fine, she does it all the time." Jasper said after he managed to calm his laughing and pulled Bella to him for a hug, as a way to say thank you for asking to help. "Weren't you suppose to invite your friends?" Bella said after getting comfortable with Jasper's side. "Shit, yes." he quickly started rummaging through his pockets and couldn't find his phone so ran upstairs. First person he rang was Emmett. "Hey Emmy bear, mama's cookin' up a storm, want to come over?" he asked enthusiastically, wanting his best friend there so his embarrassment was to a minimum with the Bella situation. "Jay, sorry bro, but I'm taking Rosalie out tonight. I asked her to go on a date with me." Emmett said apologetically, feeling terrible for leaving his best friend in the lurch. "It's fine Em, have fun with Rosalie. Don't do anything I wouldn't," he laughed and they said their goodbyes.

Next on the list was Jacob. "Hey Jake!". "Hey man, how are you?" Jacob asked. After Emmett, Jacob was his closest best friend. "I'm good thanks man. Mama wanted me to invite you over for some food, seeing as she's cookin' up a storm in the kitchen," Jasper laughed down the phone when he heard his best friends stomach grumble. "What did you do?" Jacob laughed back, enjoying the banter that they had going on. "She kind of found Bella still in my bed." he said which caused Jacob to howl with laughter. "You dirty dog!" which caused Jasper to laugh nervously. "Yeah I'll come over, do you mind if I bring someone with me?" Jacob asked tentatively. "No it's fine. I'm sure mama made enough to feed Forks." Again they said their goodbyes and Jasper moved through his contact list. The next call was to Edward. "Hey Edward." the conversation was similar to the others, Edward agreed to come and asked if he could take Jane, to which Jasper said he was welcome to have her.

The dreaded call was last. The call to Alec. Alec finally picked up after the tenth ring. "Hey Al," the same generic conversation happened again. However Alec never asked to take a guest, which means he's not with Alice, something Jasper was pretty happy about.  
With the calls finished with he went down stairs to find his dad talking to Bella about something so he went off into the kitchen. "Mama, Emmy's not coming but the others are. Eddie and Jake are bringing guests. I thought I'd let you know," he said before he placed a kiss on her cheek and hugged her. "Oh, my sweet boy. You're growing up so fast," Charlotte mused as she stroked his cheek. Jasper smiled at his mother before going back into the living room and didn't settle until his father was in the kitchen with his mother.

"Your dad is funny. Least he's not embarrassing as Charlie." Bella smiled as she took in his profile. She examined his strong cheekbones, and perfectly curved nose and eyebrows. His long yet short hair which was extremely curly, and it was a brown colour with hints of blonde at the roots and hairline. His shockingly green eyes, brightened by his dark lashes. The cupids bow of his upper lip. Everything about his drew her in and she was mesmerised by him. She was so focused on looking at him she didn't even realise he had been saying her name for a few minutes.

"Bella." "Bella." he said twice before she looked like she was back from whatever planet she on. "I'm so sorry, I completely zoned out," she said her cheeks flushing a bright red. "It's fine, darlin', but I just wanted you to know the guys are coming over soon. I'm guessing Renesmee and Jane are coming. But Emmett was taking Rosalie out on a date when I run so they both won't be here." he tells her and she nods her head. Jasper puts his arm on the back of the settee and Bella moves closer to him and it was that position they were in when the others arrived, being let in by Peter. They all settled into the living room when Peter and Charlotte walked in. "So boys, are you going to introduce us to your girls?" Charlotte asked, wiping her hands on her apron. "Peter, Char this is Renesmee Cullen." Jacob said, smiling up at his pseudo-parents.

Jacob grew up with Jasper as their dads were the most important, Peter the Mayor of Forks and Billy Black was the Chief on the Quileute Reservation - both running them so efficiently and with each others help, also with many of the other top people in the area. "How-de-do, Renesmee, are you young Carlisle's daughter?" Peter asked a large smile on his face as he looked at the young-ish girl next to the mammoth boy he had that of as a son. "Yes, sir," she said a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Peter! Stop embarrassing the young girl!" Charlotte chastised him and then turned to the girl, "It's lovely to meet you dear," they smiled and then Edward spoke up. "Peter, Char this is Jane - Alec's twin sister."

A wicked smile came across Jane's face at their delighted face, "Young Janey, is that you?!" Peter said as he held out his arms in a gesture to hug Jane. "Yeah it's me. Sorry I haven't been around much," she apologised as she hugged Peter and Charlotte, to her they were her quasi aunt and uncle, unlike her brother who saw them as second parents. "It's okay sweet girl, we've had to deal with your brother," they all laughed at Alec's expense who just looked sad. "Sorry brother," Jane laughed as she hugged him.


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I know its been a little while that I've updated and I'm sorry.

As many of you know I'm from the UK and today 14th August, 2014 was the day that I got my A-level results and knew whether I go to University or not.  
I thought it would be cool if you all knew - I passed my A-Levels and I got into University.  
I passed with a B, C, and 3D's which ultimately accumulated to B, C, C which allowed me into University, Swansea University to be exact. The University in my home city.

So as of September 2014 I will be a undergraduate for Ancient History and English Literature!:)

Thanks for reading this terrible author's note!

A Girl Defying Gravity a.k.a. Sami xo


End file.
